The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of network access and more particularly to systems and methods which allow electronic devices to utilize third party authentication systems operated by a remote authentication provider to implement authentication protocols for network access.
Large corporate networks are often protected by authentication technologies which enable authorized users to access the networks while inhibiting or preventing unauthorized personnel from accessing the networks. Small business environments face more difficult challenges in securing corporate networks. Business-class authentication technology is expensive and complex, and is frequently beyond the financial and technical capabilities of small businesses.
Accordingly systems and techniques to provide authentication techniques to secure computing environments may find utility, particularly in small business settings.